


Pretty Awesome

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia shares some news with Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "The Divine Move." No spoilers. Written for prompt 15 'LJ Mood' (I chose the mood accomplished) for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

Lydia was standing at her locker when Malia appeared at her side, a huge smile on her face.

“Guess what happened to me today” said Malia excitedly.

“Given the level of weirdness in this town we’d probably be here all week if I had to guess what happened to you” said Lydia. “Just tell me.”

“Okay” said Malia. After pausing for dramatic effect, she said “I got a B on my math test. A B!” She proudly held up the test as proof.

Lydia smiled. “That’s great Malia. All your studying is starting to pay off.”

“Well I did have a pretty awesome tutor” Malia said.

“I am pretty awesome, aren’t I?”


End file.
